The tart of war!
by HashtagConfused
Summary: The War between two groups of Food teams for control of the supermarket! And what happens when humans are added to the mix? well read to find out! this is our first story!


**Prologue:**

 **Spoopy's POV:**

Today was just like any other, the sun shone, as the cheerful birds sung their daily song. The leaves fell from trees, the clouds floated peacefully by. Ever since the great war, things have calmed down and there has been some peace.

It was a terrible event; it hurts just to remember it - but I have to tell someone. I can't keep it a secret forever. People have to know who was to blame... You see, 5 years ago, a horrendous war broke out, I can remember it like it was yesterday. It was the mighty war between the food and the humans, so many were lost that fateful year. So many memories... I can recall the blood drenching streets, the revolting rotting bodies of my fellow soldiers mangled on the ground. Leaning over my injured sister - I weeped as the life drained from her gentle eyes.

That was so long ago. Now I have a new life, I tried to forget the past but… It haunts my mind, whispering things I don't want to hear.

I have my own kids now, and a beautiful wife. I have taken a new path in life. But sometimes forgetting isn't optional. Besides, the past hasn't stopped me from visiting my friends that have survived the war **:** Potrick the potato, Peartricia the pear, Tonio the tomato, HTTYF the dragonfruit and the others that I have not met ever since. And I can't forget about Mango the marshmallow, a friend I didn't even know I had...

I met Mango many years ago. He was a lost soul, wandering around the crowd of vegetables and fruits, all alone… He was shaking and covered in dirt. I didn't ask what had happened; It wasn't my place, but… I knew it was something terrible. I didn't think much about it back then, I just brushed it off as another mysterious thing that happened, and moved on with my life. What surprised me the most, was when I met him again… he was the same as before, but there was something very unsettling about him, and I couldn't wrap my head around it… I was supposed to meet my friends at the fish aisle, we had these get-togethers about once a week since we lived so far apart in the fruit village. We wanted to keep our friendship even after leaving the "preparation" section… We don't like talking about that place, it was a brutal place to live. Anyway… I was walking to the fish section to meet my friends, when I saw that little marshmallow wandering the fruit section. It was very suspicious to say the least; a marshmallow walking around fruits when it belongs to the sweet isle! So I decided to talk to him. It was very stupid of me to say the least… The only time I can talk to my friends, and I waste it on a very dirty, little marshmallow. I don't know what I expected when I walked over to him- I think he's a boy…- but whatever, I was not prepared for what was about to happen…

 **Mango's POV:**

 **A few hours before**

It was a beautiful day outside. I used to go out

and play with the other marshmallows on days like this… I couldn't just go out to enjoy it, today wasn't the right time to have fun… Actually, I don't think I can have fun ever again! After I saw my family- It doesn't matter.

There's nothing I can do about It now… All that matters is that I'm alone. Forever. But I don't want to be alone, which is why I left to look for companions… one that can help me become one of them. That's right. I don't want to be a marshmallow anymore, or a sweet in that case. The only thing that life brought to me was suffering and helplessness… Instead, I wanted to be a fruit. They always told us that we can be anything or anyone if we believed in it. Well, I believe I can be a fruit. If only they could accept me as one of their own… That would be awesome. I have idolized fruits since my creation; everyone loved them- mostly -and they were popular and accepted by the other foods… It was like a dream come true when I got to walk around their aisle, and see them up close. It was so exciting that it almost made forget about… nothing in particular…. Because nothing happened that I want to forget! Everything is just fine. Though my appearance has drawn the attention of many fruits around; I must have really gotten myself muddy when I fell on the floor… I'm just going to ignore it for now. So I kept walking around casually, trying to look for someone who would have pity on a lonely marshmallow like me, and help me become one of them to achieve my dream.

 **A few hours later**

I have been walking around for HOURS now, yet no one seemed to be interested in anything to do with me. I started to panic, and looked around frantically to find a friend or acquaintance because the truth is, I'm lost… and it scares me as it never happened before! Except this morning when- nope. Never been lost before. And the fact that I was still all alone made it even more scarier… That was until a few seconds later a pumpkin walked up to me. He had a concerned face which was quite new to me, as most fruits didn't even bother looking twice at me or show any interest in helping me at all. So it didn't bother me at all when someone was actually recognizing me… why would I?

"Excuse me, are you alright? You look a little shaken..." He asks with worry.

"Hm? Me? Yes, I am alright sir. Just a little lost, and a bit scared… I'm all alone." I hung my head low to emphasize my loneliness. What? It's not manipulation… Right?

"Oh? It's not good for a lad like you to get lost, especially in a dangerous place like this. I can help you find your way home if you'd like?" He offers politely.

"Home? I don't want to go home..." He actually thinks I want to go home?! Who in the right mind would think that I'd want to go home after-

"What's wrong with home? Did something happen?"

"...No. Everything is fine. I just came here to become a fruit! Will you help me?" The nerve of this guy! Asking me about my personal life… If he doesn't help me, there will be hell to pay…. When did I become so violent?

"A fruit? But you're a sweet…. You can't change food groups. Why on earth would you want to be a fruit anyway?" He asked confused.

"That's not true! If I believe in it, I could become anyone or anything! As for my reasons, those are personal…. Now, are you going to help me or not?" It might have sounded more desperate than I intended it to, but I AM desperate, so… I hope he says yes…

"I'm sorry but i don't think I can help…. You can't just change your group, it's impossible! I don't know who told you such things but it's not plausible. I really am sorry…" He inquired a bit outraged, but I could see something in his eyes… Guilt? Maybe. But that doesn't change the fact that he REJECTED me!

"..." I had nothing to say to him, even if I felt disappointed and even more panicked; not even if I felt outraged. What could I say? So instead, I turned around and walked off to the other direction, wherever that would lead me… and hoping to never see that pumpkin again, not even looking back to see his worried expression as he watched me go. I don't need him anyway. I could always find someone else who is willing to help me…

Special thanks to _**JRabbit143**_ and _**nanuluc**_ and a few others who dont have a FanFiction account for making this prologue

This a colab between us 7!


End file.
